kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouichi Tsugami (A.R. World)
is , who appeared in the final battle against the Dai-Shocker forces. Before parting away with the Riders in the Dimensional Wall, he gives some words of advice to Tsukasa Kadoya. History Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders, rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. Agito faces several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and eventually defeats the Gurongi Me-Ginoga-De, the Makamou Bakeneko and kicks Queen Ant Lord Formica Regia from a cliff. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Agito joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Shouichi returns to human form and tells Tsukasa that his real journey is only beginning. Afterwards, he leaves alongside the other Riders in a dimensional portal. Forms Ground Form Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km *'Hearing': 10 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Defense': 6 Special Attacks: *'Rider Punch': 15 t *'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Rider Brake': 50 t *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t (with Ryuki) is Agito's standard form and the typical form of an Agito. Unarmed in this form, Agito uses crushing blows and physical techniques to fight his opponents. Ground Form is the most balanced of Agito's forms. When Agito's power reaches its peak, the crest on his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest. Agito is then able to perform a variety of finishing techniques. By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his , a jumping kick of incredible raw power. While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, Agito can execute the , in which he uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the , in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown executing a . Appearances: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Equipment *Power of Agito - Main power source for Agito's gear Devices *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Tsugami is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Notes *In the All Riders vs Dai-Shocker official site, character and Rider profile pages for Agito in the movie. They mention not only Shouichi's name and actor, but also his real name, his original backstory from the TV show and the battle against the Unknown from the TV series itself.Link 1 and Link 2 However, Kamen Rider Zukan suggests the Shouichi in the film is an A.R. World version.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/kamen_rider_member/79 Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' References Footnotes External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Agito in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders